


It’s Nice to be Naughty (ice and knotty)

by honey_sweets



Series: Asian Appreciation [1]
Category: GWA - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Boyfriend Experience (BFE), Cunnilingus, F/M, L-Bombs, Missionary Position, Rope Bondage, Sensation Play, South Asian Appreciation, Vaginal Fingering, loving, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_sweets/pseuds/honey_sweets
Summary: Your girl friend has been acting quite strange with her Facebook activity lately. You decide to address it, with the help of some strong rope and ice.
Series: Asian Appreciation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061555
Kudos: 1





	It’s Nice to be Naughty (ice and knotty)

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from pastebin as a result of their scriptocalypse. made for r/gonewildaudio. original posting date: 13th Dec 2020

[M4F] [Script Offer] It’s Nice to be Naughty (ice and knotty) [South Asian Appreciation] [BFE] [Rope Bondage] [Sensation Play – Ice] [Fingering] [Cunnilingus] [Missionary] [Reassurance] [Loving] [L-Bombs] [Aftercare]

Your girl friend has been acting quite strange with her Facebook activity lately. You decide to address it, with the help of some strong rope and ice. 

Hi! This script is to show appreciation for all my pretty South Asian bb's out there, and is the longest one of the three. The first thing you're tying with the ropes is a dress harness, if you're familiar with those please add some improv in there if you'd like! This is a short and fun one, very loving, super vanilla. Have fun with it!

As always, all improv is so welcome and encouraged, just maintain the main lines please! Thanks very much for filling this script <3

(suggested ambience/sfx, totally optional)  
[actions you act out, or direction for the line]  
[[double brackets mean that the sound should go on for the length of the scene, interspersed with your lines. includes moans, kissing, etc. ends with an extra pair of double brackets after that scene))  
*emphasis*

All characters in this story are adults above the age of 18. Written by an adult, to be consumed strictly by adults.

Honey x

-

(rope rustling) (if you’re used to tying dress harnesses, feel free to improv this tying part if you want! It’s not necessary, but it’s up to you~~)

… And one final knot over the swell of your ass, nice and tight… and I’ll just loop all this extra rope through the rest of it on your back, and tie the last bit off…

Done. I’ll just test all the knots on your back- [chuckles] I love that even though I’ve just spent the last 10 minutes tying you up, me softly tracing my fingers over your skin *still* gives you goose bumps. 

(kiss) So cute.

(rustling as you tug on the knots)

The back looks okay, how do you feel? Is it good, or too tight…?

“Perfect”, huh? [laughs] Always so eager for me.

Now turn around, let me check the front.

(rustling) Mm, God, babe- [sigh of appreciation] you look absolutely stunning. So pretty with all these diamond patterns going down your front…

My ropes pushing these gorgeous titties up so nice…

Hugging your perfect body just right.

(rustling as you tug on the knots)

How is that? Okay? I don’t mind undoing everything if it’s too tight. I can start over, if you want-

[chuckles] Okay, okay, good. I’m glad you love it. (kiss)

Now lie down for me, beautiful, and keep your hands above your head. I’m gonna take care of your wrists next.

(rustling)

I’m just going to lay the middle of the rope across your wrists, annnnnd loop the two ends around it on each side… take these ends and twist them, pass them under…

Bring it back to the front and tighten it a little, how’s that? Okay?

[pleased] Yeah? Not too tight?

Okay, baby. I’ll just tie a knot here and bring everything to the bottom… Two more knots there… and that’s it. Try wiggling your wrists, babe, is that comfortable?

(pause) Look at you. Your eyes just lit up feeling how secure my ropes are, at knowing I’ve got you entirely… under my… control.

I’m just going to take the ends here and tie them to the headboard- [grunts] Is that all right? You have enough room to stretch your arms?

(pause) Lovely. Now let me sit back and admire my handiwork.

[admiration] God, baby… I got these new ropes specifically for tonight, and I’ve been doing a fair bit of fantasizing about finally seeing you in them, but oh my God…

My secure knots crossing over your body, the stark white nylon against your skin… fuck. (kiss) [whisper] You look like a goddess. (kiss)

(straighten up) Now, I know you must be wondering why I’ve been asking you to free this whole weekend up for me, and why I’m going through all this trouble.

After all, it’s not your birthday, or mine, and I know you like to chew me out for always forgetting our anniversary- but it’s not that either.

[chuckles] I checked.

No, tonight is for something very pressing, and it involves you not being entirely honest with me.

Shh, it’s okay. (kiss) Trust me.

Let me just fiddle with this knot I’ve tied here as I talk. [pleased] Yeah, just feel it rub over that throbbing clit as you listen to my voice.

You see, with both of us working at home, I have a pretty good view of your laptop from the dining table even with you working on the sofa. 

I really couldn’t give less of a shit about e-mails or spreadsheets, but what did pique my interest- was how much time you’ve been spending on Facebook.

Not browsing, no – which is fine, by the way – just, cycling through a specific set of profiles. All women, and as I realised pretty quickly, all women that I knew.

In fact, all women that I’d dated before I met you.

Hey, look at me. Look at me. What’s wrong?

Mad? Baby, I’m not mad, I promise. (pause) No, you’re not getting punished. Just stop wriggling and listen. 

I’m going to finger you now, okay? Two fingers in your pussy as I rub this- [chukles] now *wet* knot on your clit.

((wet sounds)) 

Mm, just give in to how good my fingers feel fucking you nice and deep. Stroking that spot you love *just* right.

Now, baby- I’m not mad about you looking at their profiles, not mad at you going through their entire galleries and fixating on all the photos with me in them. [chuckles] A little embarrassed, if anything.

But we’ve been here before, haven’t we?

A couple months after we first started dating, back in college – you were obsessing over all my exes, and it wasn’t even a jealousy thing, it’s just-

Well. You couldn’t get over the fact that none of them looked like you.

It was so bad you asked for a break, remember?

We got back together soon enough, and I can’t tell you how glad I am of that, but-

We talked through this. I thought you’d gotten over the fact that you were my first girl friend who wasn’t… well, who’s from a different culture, with a different skin tone, all of that.

I thought I had shown you over all this time that you’re perfect for me, that I wouldn’t trade being with you for anything in the world. That I wake up every day kicking myself at how lucky I am to have you.

So at first, I didn’t get why you were feeling insecure about us again.

Until I remembered – I’ve been treating you like a person, plain and simple. But you’re not just a girl, are you? So much more than just a woman.

(wet sounds)

You’re a goddess. And I haven’t spent nearly enough time in worship.

So now I think it’s time I make it up to you – and remind you exactly how perfect you are. And I’m going to start by making you feel good.

(wet sounds get faster)

There you go, baby, spread your legs even wider for me, that’s beautiful. Look at me.

I want to see every expression cross your face as I rub you *right* here… and when I curl my fingers inside you *just* like this.

[moans] Fuck, yes, no, no, look at me. Yeah. Show me how much you love it.

You close, baby? I can feel you clenching around my fingers- [grunts] Gripping me so tight.

Keep your legs open, keep them nice and spread for me so I can make you cum.

That’s it, that’s my good girl, are you gonna cum for me? Are you gonna show me how good you feel? This is me worshipping your perfect fucking pussy, give it to me, I want you to cum for me-

[groans] *There* you go, that’s my beautiful fucking girl, just feel good, baby, just let go. Let me get you through it. 

I want all of it, just let go. There’s my good girl.

((end))

*Good* girl. (kiss) [sigh] You’re so perfect, oh my God. (kiss)

You wanna taste yourself? [chuckles]

Mm, that’s it, lick all of it off my fingers. You’re always so sweet, sometimes I get dizzy with how much I love it. Mm. Okay, I need my fingers back-

[chuckles, playful] No? Fine, keep sucking on them, I can just reach over to the nightstand with my other hand-

(rattling of ice in a bowl)

Pick up one of these ice cubes and drop it in my mouth.

[kinda muffled from the ice] Mm. Do you remember our first kiss?

You want me to remind you? [chuckles] Okay. Let me just kiss your neck while I do it…

Mm. I love the way the cold ice makes you shiver… so fucking sexy.

(kiss) It was that night on the beach with all our friends, back in college, remember? 

(kiss) We’d all spent that afternoon playing volleyball, dicking around in the water … it was like any other time we’d all hang out and I had to act cool enough so you wouldn’t notice my huge crush on you.

(kiss) Until I saw you step out of the water at sunset. With all that water dripping down your perfect body, and the sun basking you in the most amazing glow, fuck, you- 

Your skin looked like it was on fire with how you were glowing, I’d never seen anything like that before in my life. I couldn’t even believe how beautiful you were.

Something inside me snapped and I- [chuckles] (kiss) I thought I would go insane if I didn’t tell you how I felt.

Now your neck’s all wet, let me just get another one- [grunts]

[kinda muffled from the ice] and move down to these perfect tits.

Fit so perfectly in my hands, so soft- you like me squeezing them like this? Arching your back so prettily for me.

And these pretty brown nipples, my God, they’re so hard-

I wonder what will happen if I run over them with this ice-?

[satisfied] Mm, the way you writhe under me, God- and you can’t get away because of my ropes… What a sight.

(wet, licking and sucking sounds for a bit)

They’re even harder now, holy shit. Seeing how your wet skin shines in the candlelight is making me so hard, baby, so hard just for you, oh my God.

(kiss) I can’t get enough of you. 

[grunts] Let me get another-

[kinda muffled from the ice] and trail it all… over… your stomach. Mm.

[moans] You sound so good, baby. Louder. Let everyone know how much you love my mouth on you.

Fuck… fuck. Your *skin*… and those white ropes so stark against you… oh my God. 

[breathless] I need to taste you. I’m going to taste you now, okay?

((cunnilingus sounds))

Ooh, baby, bucking your hips up, is it cold? [chuckles] You like my cold tongue lapping all over your juicy pussy lips? 

Like how cool it is as I fuck into you nice and deep?

God, baby, so wet for me, so fucking delicious. Your pretty pussy is just *gushing* into my mouth. 

[moans] Fuck.

Uh-uh-uh [grunts] if I have to push your thighs apart, I will. I want to *bury* my face right in your perfect pussy.

You want me to rub your clit? You want me to worship this beautiful, gorgeous, perfect fucking pussy?

Okay, baby, okay, just feel how I work on you.

((cunnilingus sounds for like. A while))

You close for me, baby? Wanna cum again? You’re *so* loud, my good girl, you wanna cover my face in your cum?

Go on, baby, I want it, I want you to fucking drench my face with your juices, wanna taste how good I make you feel.

There you go, that’s it, just let go baby girl, I know you can, let me taste you-

[groans] That’s my good fucking girl, oh my God- [slurping]

You taste so sweet, so goddamn amazing, holy shit- [slurping]

[panting] Oh my God. Come here. 

(making out) You’re incredible. My perfect girl. (kiss)

Hm? You want me to fuck you?

Okay, baby. (kiss) Okay. I need to be inside you, too.

[groans] Oh my *God*, how are you still so goddamn tight? Clamping down on my dick, holy shit.

((fucking sounds)) [[man sounds]]

[moans] So good, baby, you feel how deep I’m fucking into you? Yeah, tilt your hips up to me- [moans] God, that’s fucking amazing.

(kiss) You’re amazing, feels so fucking good, baby. 

Look at me. Show me those pretty eyes.

[awe] God. I knew from the very first day we met, in that stupid 8am Psych class- [chuckles] I knew from the first moment you looked at me with those gorgeous eyes that I was a goner.

So pretty, and so- mischievous- [chuckles] You just pulled me in without even trying.

And you have the longest eyelashes I’ve ever seen, I mean thank God you’re not the type to pout and bat them at me, because if you were - I could never, ever say no to you.

(pause) Hm? “You’re gonna use that against me now”, are you? [laughs]

I see you’ve fallen for my trap. (kiss) You’re acting like that isn’t exactly what I want.

[groans] Yeah, wrap your legs around me, pull me as deep in you as possible- [moans] Holy shit. Yeah, like that.

((fucking sounds)) [[man sounds]]

No more comparing yourself to anyone else, okay? My exes are exes for a reason. 

I’m with *you*, and I wake up every day more in love with you than the last, even if I always think I can’t possibly love you any more than I already do.

I like how different we are, and I love how much you’ve taught me these past few years, and all the years we’re gonna spend together after this.

(kiss) No one else could even dream of comparing to you.

I love going back to see your family for all the holidays, they always make me feel so warm and welcomed, feeding me the best fuckin’ food- 

[chuckles] dressing me up in the most beautiful clothes, and calling me handsome no matter how awkward I look.

(pause) [surprised laugh] Okay, okay, I’ll never bring up your family during sex ever again. But the point is-

I love all of it. I love all of you, and I always will.

[man sounds approaching orgasm] 

You’re it for me. (kiss) I love you so much.

You gonna cum for me again, baby? Gonna cum all over my cock? Do it, baby, do it for me, it’s my job to make you feel good, that’s all I want-

You’re the most perfect girl, I want all of it, cum for me, baby, cum on my dick, just let go-

[moans] There you go, there you fuckin’ go, oh my God. Keep going, baby, I’m so close, I’m almost there for you-

[orgasm] Fuuuuck, oh my God, fuck. Ohhhh my God. [moans] I love you.

(desperate kisses) I love you – so much – make me feel so fucking good – squeezing around me so tight. Holy shit.

Mm. [sighs] oh my God. I’m gonna pull out now, okay? 

[groans] Look at it fuckin’ drip out of you, my hot, white cum against your skin. Oh my God.

(kisses) I’m gonna untie your wrists now, okay?

(rustling) There we go, there’s my girl. Come here, let me hold you.

(heavy breathing) Sorry, just- [laughs] Let me catch my breath.

Wow. That was incredible. How do you feel?

(pause) Yeah? I’m so happy you liked it, baby.

Do you see now how ridiculous it is to feel so insecure? Do you know how much I love you?

[brief panic] What-

[frustration, relieved] God, if you want us to do this again you could have just said so. You almost gave me a heart attack. (kiss) Cheeky girl.

(pause) I’m glad you feel better, baby. If you ever… feel this way again, you have to let me know, okay? You have to tell me instead of just bottling it up all on your own.

I’ll be more than happy to show you how much you mean to me.

And if you want me to do that with my ropes, then I’ll be all too happy to oblige. After all, we still have the rest of the weekend.


End file.
